Traditional anomaly detection devices provide a single perimeter line of defense and are not easily adaptable to changed characteristics in the environment of the subject premises to be protected. Initial installations as well as subsequent alterations to system configurations, require extensive custom engineering.
Such systems are usually based on hardware logic and are therefore inherently complex, costly and prone to extensive component maintenance and failure. Component failure can necessitate considerable repair costs and "down time", resulting in an increased risk of undetected loss or damage. These systems are also subject to false and nuisance alarm responses due to component failure or insignificant detected deviations. The failure to detect and respond to an actual anomalous condition can also occur. Intentional attempts to disable or defeat these systems are often successful, and attempts to prevent such tampering are often quite limited in their effectiveness.
Most conventional devices monitor a steady state or combination of steady switch states, in order to detect an anomalous condition. When an anomaly is detected, an output response is initiated. Typically the output is limited to a single or small set of simultaneously initiated responses. The response devices may provide an audible or visual output, such as a horn or flashing light, or may include data communication links.
Once a response is activated, conventional systems are insensitive to alternate, subsequent, or simultaneous disturbances until the system is reset. The fact that many system detection modes are based on sound or movement variations renders such systems ineffective while the premises are occupied during conventional business operations.